


I'll Wait If You Wait For Me

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Scars, Tender Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Verdant Wind Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: After barely surviving Gronder Field, Dedue and Dimitri make the most of their recovery.  They create a home deep in a forest and enjoy the solitude as their relationship shifts.  When Dedue is overwhelmed by his feelings, he realizes that the best thing he can do is tell Dimitri about them.  Featuring a trans man interpretation of Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	I'll Wait If You Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two very important people made this fic possible! First, thank you Rue for entrusting me with this prompt. I had a joy writing this and I am so glad to hear that it was what you were looking for. I truly adore your post-VW AU idea for these two!
> 
> Second, thank you so much to Zee for taking the time to edit this! Your input is always incredibly thoughtful and it improves my writing while bringing a smile to my face!
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** Extended discussion of scars, use of clit and breasts when referring to a trans man.
> 
> As always, a reminder that I am a transmasculine person, but not a monolith!

The tomatoes were growing far healthier this year. Dedue picked them off the vine with ease, smiling when he realized that his basket was overflowing. He speculated how such a thing was possible. His guess was that it was a combination of little things, like a decent amount of rain, the weather being mild enough, and perhaps even that there was more time for him to focus his energy on the garden this year.

He juggled several tomatoes in his hand, precariously balancing the heavy basket against his forearm. He was ten years out from the worst day of his life, when Tragedy had struck and he had lost legitimately everything he held dear. How in the flames and rubble he had been able to see a boy with an outstretched hand begging him to be alive. 

It felt like he has started running that day and was unable to stop. Only now he began to wonder if he could safely consider himself a survivor. 

He looked up and spotted the cabin that was close by. Walking toward it, he spotted a scene in the doorway featuring a figure hobbling around, chastising a tabby cat that had appeared during the winter months and was making no effort to leave.

Dedue smiled, entering the cabin and slipping his boots off at the door. It appeared that the former crowned prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, was attempting to reason with the cat, who was trying to knead at what appeared to be a pair of pants on the ground.

_ “Please,” _ Dimitri begged the animal. “These are for a client...”

The cat stared, still meticulously kneading the fabric. She paused to yawn before she curled up, flopping on top of it.

Dedue placed the basket in the kitchen area before he scooped up the cat, cradling her in the crook of his arm. “You can be a little rough with her. She will not respond to negotiations, I’m afraid,” he told him.

Dimitri sighed, carefully bending down before he grabbed the pair of pants. He gripped the edge of the chair and pushed himself up, shifting several times in his seat before he spread the pair of pants across his lap.

Dedue made long, steady strokes against the cat’s fur, leaving impressions in it. A year ago, he had nearly lost Dimitri for good. By Hilda’s account, he probably should have. While Dimitri had little recollection of what happened, his body had kept track, his back punctured by arrows and spears when Dedue had been reunited with him. 

It was the last day that Dedue remembered having to flee, carrying Dimitri’s broken body and handfuls of concoctions and vulneraries before he had found an abandoned cabin and claimed it, unsure what he would do if Dimitri didn’t pull through. The floorboards still had blood stains from those early days, neither of them able to scrub them out no matter how hard they tried. The best compromise they could come up with was a rug and meticulous angling of furniture, Dedue thankful that he didn’t have to see the terrifying reminder every day.

In this moment, Dimitri was alive and still appeared unable to find a comfortable position, readjusting himself for what seemed to be the fifth time. He settled long enough to grab his needle and thread, beginning to sew a hole at the thigh of one of the pant legs.

“You are in pain,” Dedue noted.

Dimitri shrugged. “It is simply my knees acting up. There is no need to worry.”

Dedue nodded. That was a longstanding ailment, one that Dedue remembered when they were reunited over a year ago, Dimitri’s knees popping whenever he bent down. Even then, judging by Dimitri’s need to constantly readjust himself, it was likely the back pain from his more recent injuries was acting up. It was persistent enough that he was still building himself up to walking long distances, the two of them staying close to the cabin most of the time.

Dedue wanted to be optimistic.

“I will make some ginger tea. It should help,” Dedue said.

“If you wanted to make a pot of your favorite tea, you should just say it,” Dimitri teased. “But yes, I think it could help.”

Dedue kissed the top of the cat's head before he placed her down, rubbing cat fur off his hands before seting up the kettle to heat up.

“You picked an awful lot of tomatoes,” Dimitri noted.

“I did,” Dedue admitted. “I have a few ideas. I am not sure how much I will be able to change up the texture, but I will try my best.” He pulled a chair next to Dimitri, watching his good eye squint as a strand of long blond hair fell in his face. Dedue reached over, tucking it behind Dimitri’s ear.

As solitary as Dedue considered himself, he was unprepared for what his life would be like in isolation with Dimitri. Specifically, he found himself surprised by how affectionate he was when he no longer had people criticizing his intentions. 

It helped that he had made peace with his feelings for Dimitri. They were complicated, ambiguous, and muddled with a sensation of desire that scared him to explore further. But they could be left as such and he didn’t mind, appreciating the harmony that they created between each other. 

He didn’t mind that there were moments between them that stood unanswered, touching each other like a dance that neither of them realized they were caught in. 

It was easy for Dedue to tell himself that it wasn’t the right time. It was entirely possible there never would be one. At least he wasn’t the boy who woke up from dreams in which he was caught up in strong, pale arms, the person’s face buried against his hair. Not anymore. He could live with the longing at this point.

Dedue made two cups of tea, bringing them to the table. He took his chair across from Dimitri, watching Dimitri’s hands make quick stitches through the pant leg. 

“You’ve gotten much faster,” Dedue noted.

“When I’m not breaking needles, I suppose,” Dimitri confessed. His eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment before he said, “Thank you. I appreciate hearing that.”

Dedue nodded. “Just let me know when you need me to bring all the clothes you mended back to the village.”

“I will,” Dimitri replied. He got to the end of the hole and yanked the thread, the hole closing up. He tied it off and folded the pants, setting them on the table as far as he could before he took a tentative sip of his tea. “Perhaps I can come with you?”

Dedue hummed to himself. He had a protective streak when it came to people he cared about. He had already lost so much, he was terrified by the premise of pushing Dimitri’s body further than he could handle. “We can try,” Dedue said. He knew his voice gave way to his doubt.

“I have been handling our evening walks better,” Dimitri pointed out.

“That is true,” Dedue admitted. “As I said, we can try.”

“It is not a try so much as I must,” Dimitri replied. “I cannot have you wait any longer.”

Dedue pressed the pads of his fingers against his mug. He looked down at the cup, biting the inside of his lip. His concern for Dimitri was always sincere, but there was always a part of him that couldn’t deny that he was waiting on something grander than this. The topic of Duscur and its reparations seemed to be a goal that lived and died by Dimitri’s ability to travel. It was at this point the only political position that Dimitri still clung to and was determined to see through.

They rarely spoke of the logistics. There was a cautious optimism that Byleth would do what they could, though Dedue knew that they would never understand how much it meant to him. He rarely, if ever, spoke to the professor during their days in the academy. 

Even then, it was selfish to wish Dimitri was on the throne. It was obvious that those expectations fractured him in a way that nearly led to his downfall. But Dedue couldn’t deny that he wished that his needs were being prioritized by the person who was running the country. 

“You could always go alone,” Dimitri said. There was no clear transition, but there didn’t need to be. Dimitri’s mind was constantly running and Dedue learned to follow along with it years ago. 

Dedue shook his head, gently taking one of Dimitri’s hands, slotting their fingers together. “I will do no such thing,” he said. “I promised to be by your side.”

Dimitri slowly nodded his head. “I just… I don’t want to hold you back.”

“We only have each other, Dimitri,” Dedue whispered. He tightened his grip around Dimitri’s fingers before he said, “You have my heart.”

The two of them quickly looked away, their hands remaining clasped together.

“Did I overstep?” Dedue asked. “My apologies, I…”

“You did no such thing,” Dimitri said, shaking his head. “You also have mine.”

This was typically where the conversation ended. One made a proclamation of adoration and the other was unable to balance it in their hands as if it was too hot to touch.

In moments of frustration, Dedue considered ending the dance. He wondered what the consequences could be if he just asked Dimitri if there was a romantic weight to his words. 

Even with the bold thoughts crossing his mind, he kept quiet. He took a sip of his tea and watched Dimitri, performing an unintentional standoff as he wondered if Dimitri was tempted to make his own move. 

Dimitri furrowed his brow, taking a long sip of his tea. “I wish I could truly speak to the depths of my love for you. But having you in this capacity feels selfish enough.”

“It is only selfish if I do not want it, as well,” Dedue reminded him. He took a deep breath, worried that he had said too much

“I…” Dimitri started. It was strange seeing him at a loss for words. He pressed his lips together, letting go of the mug and forming his hand into fists. His arms shook as he said, “There are things I wish to ask you… desires… I have held on to...” He shook his head. “It is most inappropriate.”

Dedue found himself biting the inside of his lip again. As much as he was at ease with how he felt, he underestimated that Dimitri could struggle with being in a similar situation.

“Let me be the judge of it being inappropriate,” Dedue said.

Dimitri loosened his fists, whipping his wrists back and forth. He brought his hands against the sides of Dedue’s face, taking a deep breath.

“Is this…” Dimitri started.

Dedue nodded his head. 

“Oh,” Dimitri whispered, “I am relieved.”

Dedue assumed that if they ever reached this moment, things would fall into place. Instead, he found himself locked up, as if he somehow found a new way to put his feelings somewhere far away from view. 

It didn’t help that Dimitri was staring him down, his lone eye burning bright. Dimitri never knew what it was like to have to keep emotions behind walls. Dimitri’s emotions were always a spectacle, a fire that was always on the verge of spreading at the worst possible time. 

Even then, he couldn’t deny how he leaned into Dimitri’s touch. An ache in his chest trailed deep within his body and brought himself closer before he realized what he was doing.

Dimitri’s fingers grazed toward the back of Dedue’s head, his hands frozen there for an agonizingly long moment, before he kissed Dedue, pulling away and watching for Dedue’s reaction. 

Dedue took a deep breath. He was so used to being a wall to keep Dimitri’s fire from spreading, he wasn’t certain what to do when he was burning, too. He leaned in again, resting his hands on Dimitri’s waist as he gently kissed Dimitri’s lips. There was a silence in the room and in Dedue’s mind, the sound of their lips moving and an occasional sigh being all Dedue cared to hear. 

Dimitri broke a kiss, his hands trailing toward Dedue’s chest. “Could I sit… closer?” Dimitri asked. His voice sounded airy, a quality that Dedue never heard before. A blush was already spreading across his cheeks and Dedue wondered what his own face possibly looked like.

Dedue nodded, sliding his hands lower against Dimitri before he helped him into his lap, trying to remind himself to not hold Dimitri’s legs in place. The last thing he wanted was to have this moment end because he hurt Dimitri.

Dimitri pressed his forehead against Dedue’s. Dedue tightened his grip against Dimitri’s legs and they stayed there, listening to each other breathing. There was so much that Dedue wanted. He rarely allowed himself to speak to it, as if giving it words would make them unable to be contained. But in this moment all he wanted was Dimitri and he was growing desperate to make sure that need was known.

Dimitri raked his fingers lightly against Dedue’s shoulders. “I never thought you would feel this way,” he whispered. “I always worried that the gap between us was too wide…”

Dedue thought about stringing together an equally stirring response, but his mind couldn’t quite loop the words together. He rocked his hips against Dimitri, capturing him in another kiss. Dimitri tightened his grip against Dedue’s shoulders, moaning against him, grinding down. Dedue yelped into Dimitri’s mouth, unprepared for the friction. 

Dimitri appeared unbothered, nipping at the bottom of Dedue’s lip. Dedue groaned, taking it as an invitation to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Dimitri reciprocated, gasping hungrily before he mirrored him.

Dedue tried to will himself to let go of Dimitri’s legs, immediately fretting that Dimitri would fall. He pulled his head back, feeling his lips tingle as he said, “Could we go to bed? It would be more comfortable…”

“Oh, yes,” Dimitri said, nodding his head. Dedue loosened his grip and Dimitri slid off his lap. He landed on his feet, wincing the slightest bit. Dedue stood up and scooped Dimitri up, tossing him over his shoulder as Dimitri attempted to argue with him. 

Dedue hushed him, bringing him to the bed before he gently plucked Dimitri off his shoulder. Dimitri grew quiet, watching Dedue as he rested DImitri as carefully as he could against the bed. 

Dedue took in the sight, allowing himself to drink in the moment. A sunbeam cut across Dimitri’s torso, the collar of his shirt loose and exposing his chest. The hem of his shirt rode up, revealing a strip of his stomach that Dedue found himself wanting to kiss. It was strange, encouraging his mind to revel in these ideas. It made him wonder how much he thought about it without even realizing it. He crawled onto the bed, fitting himself in the space next to Dimitri. When Dimitri reached out toward him, Dedue laced their fingers together, keeping his grip tight even if he wasn’t certain what he wanted to do.

He knew what he desired. He wanted to run his hands around any part of Dimitri that he was comfortable offering. Hopeful premonitions flashed through his mind of running his fingers against scar tissue and pressing kisses against Dimitri’s neck, but he needed to know if he was permitted to do those things before he attempted it.

“What do you want this to be?” Dedue asked. “Is there anything you wish for?”

Dimitri sighed, a syrupy thick quality to his tone. “I want whatever you wish to give me,” he whispered, cupping Dedue’s cheeks before he leaned in to kiss him.

Dedue kissed back, ready to tip entirely into lust before he broke the kiss and shook his head. “I want to hear about what  _ you _ want.”

Dimitri laughed nervously. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “I… I do not know, I…” He brought his hand to his face, covering his eye. 

Dedue felt his cheeks warm up, but he tried to stay focused. “Is there a place you would like me to touch?” he asked. “Perhaps we can start there…”

Dimitri laughed again, the sound strained. “Oh, I mean… I do not… I do not know how much of me is… pleasant to touch at this point.”

Dedue grit his teeth, sitting upright. He brought his hand to Dimitri’s arm, rubbing it before he said, “You cannot possibly mean that.” When they were younger, Dimitri was comfortable undressing in front of Dedue with little fanfare. He had told Dedue multiple times that the scars across his back from the Tragedy were not scars to be ashamed of, for they were used to save him. 

Nowadays, Dimitri was much more timid. Even when he allowed Dedue to rub ointment on his wounds, he was relatively clothed, only allowing puzzle pieces of scars for Dedue’s line of sight. They never spoke of it, but Dedue could create his own theories as to why. There was very little of Dimitri that wasn’t motivated by guilt or shame.

“I do not wish to touch you if you do not want me to,” Dedue said. “But please know that I would like to touch as much of you as you would permit.”

Dimitri stared at him for a long moment. His lips were parted the slightest bit, pink and inviting until he sat up, his hands shaking as he grabbed at the hem of Dedue’s shirt. “Can I see you?” Dimitri asked, his voice low.

“Of course,” Dedue confirmed. He brought his hands toward his own shirt but remembered Dimitri’s waiting hands. He raised his arms instead, Dimitri slowly removing his shirt. Dedue placed it on the floor, nearly jumping when he felt Dimitri’s hands run across his bare chest. His touches were featherlight, frantically racing across his body. Dedue laughed softly before he said, “You can be a little rougher.” 

Dimitri tightened his grip, a hand against his stomach and another against his chest. Dedue eased out of Dimitri’s grip, turned to face him and lean in for a kiss. Dimitri attempted to trail his hands against Dedue’s body, stopping short as the kisses deepened between the two of them. Dedue chose to rest his hands against Dimitri’s waist, a warmth swell in him when they slotted against him perfectly. 

Dimitri slid his hands toward Dedue’s hips, one hand palming curiously against Dedue’s cock. Dedue bucked unintentionally, a jolt of arousal jolting through him.

Dimitri immediately brought his hands away, his eye wide. Dedue impulsively grabbed one of them, guiding it between his legs. 

Dimitri broke the kiss, looking down curiously. “Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t realize… that was a good reaction,” he confessed. He cupped Dedue again, applying pressure curiously. Dedue was unable to resist groaning in response. Dimitri lifted his hand off of him, Dedue contemplating pressing his hand against himself a second time until Dimitri began carefully untying the the laces of his pants. Dedue leaned back, trying his best to lift his hips and legs to help guide Dimitri to remove them. 

Dedue was surprised by how little shame he felt being exposed to Dimitri like this. As much as he longed to feel Dimitri’s skin against his own, he was content on his back, his legs open and waiting for Dimitri to join him. 

Instead, Dimitri reached out and wrapped his hands around Dedue’s shaft. He squeezed, quickly bringing his hand back and staring for a long moment. 

“Oh,” Dimitri said, “So that’s why it’s referred to as getting hard.”

Dedue found himself erupting into laughter, Dimitri lying down next to him and joining him in a fit of giggles.

“My apologies!” Dimitri exclaimed, still giggling. “I had no idea it would feel like that!”

“You get used to it,” Dedue said. He ran his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, trying to cease his own laughter. 

Dimitri closed the gap between the two of them, pursing his lips before he leaned in and kissed Dedue, his hand trailing back toward Dedue’s cock. He gently wrapped his hand around Dedue’s length, far more confident in his grip as he began to run his hand against him. Dedue attempted to move to the rhythm that Dimitri was creating, finding the unpredictability of someone’s touch to be a different, enjoyable sensation from his own hand. He hooked his fingers against the collar of Dimitri’s shirt, sliding it to expose his shoulder. He brought his lips away from Dimtiri’s lips, peppering his neck with kisses and leaving a sloppy kiss against his shoulder. Dimitri nervously pulled at the collar, seemingly conflicted between pulling it up and yanking it lower. 

“You do not have to push yourself,” Dedue said, keeping his mouth close to Dimitri’s skin.

“I… I want to,” Dimitri replied. “It is just…” He brought his head away from Dedue’s even if their bodies were still so close. “I am not much to look at. I know you will tell me otherwise, but… it is still difficult.”

“I thank the gods and goddesses that your body is near mine every morning,” Dedue replied. “It is yours and alive and all that I want, no matter what it looks like.”

Dimitri took a deep breath, pressing a kiss against the top of Dedue’s head. He rubbed his fingers against the shaved sides of Dedue’s head before he shakily grabbed at the hem of his own shirt. He nodded before he removed the shirt, dropping it on the floor. He laid down on the bed, bringing his hands under his cheek and watching Dedue expectantly. 

Dedue tentatively ran his hand along Dimitri’s shoulder, trailing his fingers along Dimitri’s back. He couldn’t get the best visual, but he remembered most of his scars well enough to feel the long ridges of older scars, broken up by new, tight knobs of tissue that dotted his back. 

It was strange seeing how small Dimitri was when he wasn’t covered in blankets or billowy shirts. Dedue wondered how he could have been so removed from someone else’s body when he had been so physically close to it. He tried his best to not get caught up in fretting, placing his hand along Dimitri’s ribcage and feeling it expand and contract as he breathed.

“Regardless of what you feel, know that I find you to be absolutely stunning,” Dedue whispered, making eye contact with Dimitri and determined to hold it for as long as he could.

Dimitri looked ready to argue, his nose scrunched as he lifted his head. His mouth opened and closed several times before he rested his head against his hands again. “Thank you,” he finally said.

Dedue lined himself up along Dimitri, mirroring his pose down to his head resting against his hands. In so many ways he was content. His intentions were clear and reciprocated by the person he loved. Even if there were flashes of lust in his mind, they were relatively satisfied with the extent of experimentation that took place that afternoon.

At least it was until Dimitri slid toward him, his eye shining as he kissed him, chaste on the lips, but with a passion that Dedue could feel without being certain how. Dedue kissed back, trying to set a lazy pace if only to allow Dimitri to remember that they could be slow. It took several kisses before Dimitri was able to move in time, sighing into Dedue’s mouth.

Dedue brought his arm around Dimitri, his fingertips pressing against scar tissue. Dedue felt reignited, a hunger forming deep in his body for Dimitri’s. He gave name to his fantasies, breaking a kiss to ask, “Can I kiss your back?” Dimitri flinched the slightest bit and Dedue felt his stomach drop, quickly adding, “My apologies, if you did not want me to bring it up… I just… I remember when you told me long ago how proud you were of those scars. I was hoping I could… show appreciation.” 

Dimitri’s face shifted, a frown pulling at his lips until he ran his hand against his own back. He took a deep breath before he asked, “If I told you to stop, you would, yes?”

“Yes,” Dedue said. “I swear to you.”

Dimitri flashed him a tight smile before he sat up, shakily undoing his pants and removing them. He kicked them inelegantly toward one end of the bed, lying along his stomach before he hooked his arm around a pillow and shoved his face in it. He took a deep, shuddering breath, tension collected in his shoulders. 

Dedue brought himself to Dimitri’s side, brushing his fingers gently against Dimitri’s skin. Upon seeing Dimitri’s back, he could admire the miraculous nature of his healing. There were at least a dozen puncture scars on his back, a strange dotted pattern that was a warning that it would take something far more than such weaponry to kill the person he loved. Dedue took his hand and ran it down Dimitri’s back reverently, following each scar as if it was a map. Dimitri’s grip on the pillow eased up, Dedue resting his hand at the small of his back for a long moment. 

Dedue noticed that Dimitri’s shoulders were raised to his ears. He resisted saying anything, choosing to rest his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders, massaging them lightly to get him out of the position. Once his shoulders lowered, Dedue pressed a kiss to the base of Dimitri’s neck. Dimitri groaned, Dedue humming before he left rough kisses along the side of Dimitri’s neck. Dimitri finally brought his head away from the pillow, moaning as Dedue sucked against his skin. Dedue reminded himself that he had a different task he set out to do, trailing his kisses along Dimitri’s shoulder blades, running his tongue along the outlines of scars.

At this point, Dimitri was relatively silent, still staring at the backboard. Dedue frowned, realizing that it was very likely that Dimitri couldn’t feel much of his ministrations. 

He continued to leave kisses, his mind racing through possibilities. He placed his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, kneading at his skin. His hand stilled when he realized that the only thing he had left was his words.

Dedue brought his face away from Dimitri’s skin, pressing his lips. It was easier to speak than it used to be. He had learned to not be angry at himself for still dealing with the fear that even now there could be retribution. He took his hand off of Dimitri, pushing long strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. 

Admittedly, his words rarely, if ever got him in trouble at this point. If anything, they were extraordinarily beneficial. They were what allowed him to be able to even end up in this scenario. 

Dimitri turned toward him, his eye wide. Dedue placed his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder again, kissing Dimitri’s spine before he said, “It is… truly miraculous how strong…” He trailed off, wanting to end the sentence with  _ you are _ . Even then, he knew that Dimitri wouldn’t accept it. He searched for something he could stay grounded to. “...how strong your back is.” He pressed another kiss against a scar before he added, “It has taken on so much and yet it has refused to break.”

Dedue slipped his hand toward Dimitri’s front, grazing his nails against Dimitri’s stomach. Dimitri moaned, lifting his leg and poking his toe against Dedue’s thigh.

Dedue lifted his leg, carefully straddling Dimitri’s body. He felt his cock brush up against Dimitri’s ass, gasping when Dimitri shifted his weight toward his forearms and brought himself closer to Dedue. 

Dedue shifted his own weight toward his legs, wrapping himself tighter around Dimitri before he helped Dimitri up. He brought one hand toward the curve of Dimitri’s breast, craning his neck to see Dimitri’s face when he asked, “May I?” 

Dimitri nodded eagerly and cupped Dimitri’s breast, slipping his other hand between Dimitri’s legs, shocked by how wet he already was.

“Could you keep going?” Dimitri asked, his voice strained.

Dedue felt his cheeks burn. Whatever he was saying was working.

Dedue cleared his throat. He brought two fingers together before he gently ran them along the folds between Dimitri’s legs, listening to Dimitri’s breathing. He ran it over a fleshy tip, Dimitri’s breathing hitched. He considered asking, instead choosing to apply more pressure as Dimitri nodded his head. 

Suddenly words linked easier in his mind as Dimitri moaned and writhed against him. He left a kiss on the back of each of Dimitri’s arms before he said, “Your arms are able to be so delicate now. I love that they can do so much more than hold weapons. I… I look forward to being held by you as much as you would permit.”

He pinched Dimitri’s nipple curiously, twisting it as Dimitri gasped. He looked ready to respond, but Dedue was curious if he could have Dimitri be so overwhelmed he couldn’t. He continued to coordinate rubbing at his clit and moved onto the other nipple. “There is so much to your body I’ve never known before… how wet you feel against my fingers… the sound of your voice when you are pleasured like this… know that I adore all of it. That I hope to spend lifetimes learning your body.”

Dimitri eased himself out of his grip.  _ “Lifetimes,” _ he echoed. “Oh,  _ my love _ …” He took a shuddering breath before he turned himself around, the front of his body totally exposed for the first time during the entire experience.

Dedue’s eyes trailed down Dimitri’s body. He brushed his knuckles against the scars that were slashed across his chest. Most of his scars were notably less layered than on his back, patches of skin unmarked and sensitive to Dedue’s touch. 

Dimitri leaned back against the bed. He shifted his hips, his legs splaying open. The scent of summer sweat and florals from the open windows mingled with something new and heady and Dedue took it as an invitation to lean in and kiss him, his mouth open. Dimitri kissed back, grunting as he caught Dedue’s lip in his teeth. Dimitri attempted to lift his legs, hissing and readjusting before he rubbed himself against Dedue’s cock.

Dedue cried into his mouth, unprepared for how good the connection felt. Dedue tried to follow Dimitri’s pace, feeling so overwhelmed by pleasure he rested his head against Dimitri’s chest, rutting against Dimitri without shame. Even with his years of fantasies, they never quite prepared him for the warmth of someone’s skin against his own, the satisfaction of friction against his length, chorus of groans and cries that he found himself contributing to far more than he ever expected himself to.

Dimitri brought his arms around Dedue, resting his chin against Dedue’s head. He pressed fleeting kisses along Dedue’s hair, whispering, “Please know that I love you.” 

Dedue nodded, feeling the closest he ever had to tears of joy, saying, “And know that I love you, too.” The pleasure pooling deep in his stomach felt like it was about to overflow and he brought his face away from Dimitri’s chest. “I’m close,” he warned, wishing that he had taken the time to figure out how to say it in a more tantalizing way.

“Oh, of course,” Dimitri said, bringing his hand between the two of them and beginning to guide him inside.

“Wait!” Dedue hissed. 

Dimitri froze immediately. He brought his hand away from Dedue, resting it on the bed. “My apologies,” he said.

“You are certain you want this?” Dedue asked. He moved his own hand away from Dimitri’s body, trying to concentrate on the feeling of the blankets to stay grounded. 

“I want you inside of me,” Dimitri said with a confidence in his voice that made Dedue desperate for them to have a second time together so he could ask Dimitri to be the one to speak to him. “I drink that tea every day, if that is what you are worried about.”

Dedue felt light headed at the implication. “Oh, I was not… fearful of that,” he said. “I just…” He cupped Dimitri’s face, Dimitri lacing his fingers with Dedue’s. “I needed to make sure you were certain… you wanted me in this way.”

Dimitri grinned. “Your care is  _ why _ I want you in this way,” he said. “Please, let us continue.”

Dedue nodded, reaching over and fumbling for a vial of oil that was tucked away in his nightstand. If Dimitri was curious about why he had it, he said nothing. Perhaps another time Dedue would admit to using it as Dimitri took cat naps out in the gardens, far enough away from Dedue’s muffled moans coming from their home.

Instead, Dimitri tipped the vial out of Dedue’s hands, holding it in his own. “May I?” he asked.

Dedue nodded, watching Dimitri coat his hands methodically. Dedue impulsively kissed Dimitri’s shoulder, lifting his head to see a smile playing on Dimitri’s lips that was so brilliant Dedue couldn’t help but smile, as well. 

Dimitri reached toward Dedue, shifting himself as close as possible before he wrapped a hand around Dedue’s length and coated it. He rubbed his thumb along the head of his cock experimentally. Dedue groaned, scrunching his nose at Dimitri. Dimitri rubbed him one more time before he brought his arms around Dedue, pulling him down with him as he opened up his legs again. Dimitri guided him inside and they both gasped. Dimitri was determined to take as much as he could of Dedue in him, adjusting his hips several times before he looked up. Dedue rocked his hips against Dimitri and Dimitri let out the loudest groan yet. Dedue found himself grateful that they were in the shelter of the woods.

“Please let me know if I am hurting you…” Dedue started.

“Yes, of course, my beloved, but you are going to make me beg…” Dimitri hissed.

Dedue felt something stir deep within him. To have his feelings be reciprocated made him starving for as much connection as he could. For the first time in a long time he allowed his body to be his guide, allowing it to set a pace, whining lowly as he brought his face against Dimitri’s chest and mouthed at his skin.

Dimitri tried his best to follow the rhythm, his staccato gasps filling Dedue’s ears. Dimitri brought his hands toward Dedue’s hair, removing the hair tie and running his fingers through it as it spilled across them. He pressed Dedue’s face closer, moaning when Dedue sucked against the skin near his collarbone.

Pleasure coursed through Dedue’s body, wishing he could last longer and live in this moment. He moved his lips toward the scar on Dimitri’s chest, continuing to suck at his skin and taking one of his hands to rub against Dimitri, causing his moaning to grow louder. He felt Dimitri quiver around himself and he came moments later, crying out against Dimitri’s skin as Dimitri took one of his hands away from Dedue’s head and frantically grabbed at his ass.

Dimitri eventually let go, the two of them laying together and panting. A selfish part of Dedue wanted to stay in this position forever, his body connected with Dimitri’s. He took a deep breath, committing the smell of sex and the warmth of sunspots against his back to memory. 

“Let me clean up.” Dimitri slid off of Dedue and Dedue pouted. Dimitri kissed him before he attempted to sit up.

“If you’re in too much pain…” Dedue started.

“It’s not the worst,” Dimitri said. He slowly landed on his feet, having to catch himself. “Huh. It appears my legs are a bit… uncooperative.”

“Let me help you,” Dedue suggested.

“I will be alright. I just need a moment.” Dimitri took a deep breath before he attempted to move again, his legs bowing awkwardly as he hobbled toward the washroom. The juxtaposition of his naked form with come smeared across his thighs with his gait was equal parts sumptuous and comical, Dedue unable to resist grinning.

The cat seemed to materialize, hopping on the bed with a chirp. Dedue quickly covered himself with a blanket before she began to knead at his stomach. He grimaced, reminding himself that he had to strip the bed. He rubbed the cat’s chin, shaking his head. “I am sorry if you saw anything. We will try to let you out next time.”

The cat glanced at him for the briefest moment before she resumed her kneading.

Dimitri returned, a towel and a mug of cold tea in his hands. He could see that Dimitri’s chest had a constellation of marks, ones that he couldn’t help but brush his hand against when Dimitri was close enough. He took the mug and towel from Dimitri to help him hobble into bed. He grabbed the towel again, glaring at the cat and flicking his hand at her until she got off of Dedue. Dimitri removed the blanket, calmly wiping off Dedue with the towel. 

Dedue took the mug, swallowing cold tea. He quickly downed it, unaware of how thirsty he was.

“I think I overexerted myself a bit,” Dimitri confessed. He collected the pillows behind him, taking multiple tries to get comfortable before he resumed cleaning up. “Surely you can join me?”

Dedue looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the tasks that he had set out for himself that day. They suddenly seemed inconsequential. He nodded, waiting until Dimitri was done cleaning him. Dimitri tossed the towel with their pile of clothes and Dedue brought the blanket and tossed it over the two of them, curling up next to Dimitri. “I believe I can do that,” he said, humming contentedly.

Dimitri yawned, fitting himself against Dedue. He felt the cat’s heavy feet pressing against his thighs, inevitably twirling around and flopping on top of him. For the first time in a long time, Dedue didn’t fret over the future, and enjoyed the moment, basking in the glow of sunlight and Dimitri’s love.


End file.
